Passion Through the Storm
by Bakuraluver4ever
Summary: Haruhi's fears of thunderstorms always bring out the more femine side of her. But who out of the Host Club will notice this? Takes place during episode 8 Was HaruTama but is now KyoHaru
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic that takes place during episode 8. I always wondered what could've happened between Tamaki and Haruhi during the ending scene and well this is my own imagination. Enjoy!

**Passion Through the Storm**

Haruhi jumped slightly as another shiver went down her back; she knew what was coming. The weather had called for heavy showers but nothing about thunder and lightening.

"Great," she murmured to herself, involuntarily rubbing her bare arms as a form of protection and self-reassurance. Staring at herself in the bathroom mirror she made sure the color had re-appeared back onto her face. Placing the damp towel back onto the rack, so walked out.

"It's not polite to just go into someone's room."

Haruhi looked over near the large bay windows and saw Kyouya, toweling his wet hair, wearing only his loose pants, which surprisingly were still able to show off his firm, long legs.

"Sorry, I didn't know that this was your room. I just went to the closest one that had a washroom." she responded, Kyouya's appearance having no effect on her. Yes, she would admit that he was very handsome and any other girl who was in this room would have probably pounced at this opportunity, but Haruhi was not like the other girls.

Kyouya placed the towel on the empty chair across from him, keeping his glasses off, he turned to look at her. His eyes wandering from her face, perfectly shaped, her hair cradling around cheeks. He smiled slightly, noticing that her dress was a perfect fit, despite the slight ruffles and frills, anyone would have noticed the slim, beautiful woman that stood before him. With each calm breath, her chest rose, the dress tightening around her, leaving very little for the imagination.

"You know," he said getting up, "You caused a lot of trouble today."

Haruhi glared slightly at him, as she remembered the events on the beach. She had been picking shell fish with Honey-sempai when two trespassers had wandered onto the beach and began harassing the female guests. Acting like the fearless heroine she tried to fight them off, but only ended up being thrown off the large rock and having Tamaki-sempai and everyone else worrying about her.

"I'm sorry." she responded, her eyes not leaving him, "I didn't mean to make you worry Kyouya-sempai."

He chuckled slightly, "I wasn't worried, do you know the great deal of trouble I went through?" he asked, walking towards and past her, "I had to pry Hikaru and Karou off of those pimps and as for the ladies I had to have special bouquets made out to them as an apology."

"I can pay you back for the flow-huh? Kyouya-sempai, why did you turn off the lights?"

The room had suddenly became quite dark; Haruhi had to squint slightly to adjust her eyes to the darkness.

She could hear the shuffling of Kyouya's pants as he neared her, he bent down slightly so he was facing right at her. His warm breath on her cheek, "You don't have the cash for the amount I spent on those flowers," he whispered slyly, "But you could always pay me back with your body."

Haruhi's eyes widened, gasping slightly as Kyouya forced her onto the bed. Lying down on her back, he kneeled over her, his dark eyes covered by his raven locks.

"You should fix that 'being a guy or a girl doesn't matter' nonsense of yours." He whispered huskily, moving his face closer to hers. His hot breath tickling her lips, "See, you are too defenseless, I could do whatever I desire to you and you can not even breath a word." He inched his face even closer, "That is the difference between being a guy and a girl and not even you can change that."

Haruhi looked up at him, a calm expression on her face, "I see..."she whispered, "But you wouldn't do anything Kyouya-sempai." she said confidently.

Kyouya moved away from her, slightly surprised, "What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't get any merit points for sleeping with me." she said, moving from under him as he moved off of her.

He stared at her as he placed his glasses back on and adjusted them slightly.

"You took on this dangerous character role just to teach me a lesson right?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Kyouya-sempai, stood up, his bare back facing towards her, his head was slightly down, absorbing and analyzing her words. Perhaps her words were true and he only did what he just did to prove her a lesson and to make her more cautious for the future.

"Haruhi..." he turned around, kneeling onto the bed, pulling her close; entangling her in his strong arms. With lightening speed he began to lightly kiss her neck, taking in her sweet scent and warmth.

Haruhi unwillingly shivered, "Kyouya-sempai..." She gasped softly and stiffened as she heard the sound of thunder rolling in the distance.

Kyouya paid no attention as he nipped her gently, stroking her back, "This what I meant," he whispered, trailing his wet lips along her flushed skin, "Complete control." He pressed his body closer to hers, ignoring the knock at the door.

"Kyouya, do you have the cream? My burn is starting to h-"

Kyouya instinctively moved away from Haruhi as Tamaki entered. All Tamaki saw was Haruhi shivering on the bed, holding herself. He did not know of her fears and took this situation into the wrong context, "Kyouya you bas-!"

"Be quiet, Tamaki, here's your lotion." He tossed to him, "Use it how you wish." He took one last glimpse of Haruhi, smirking slightly as he walked out of the room. Mumbling something about merits.

Haruhi jumped slightly, shutting her eyes to the lightening before looking at Tamaki, "I thought you weren't talking to me."

"What was that about!" Tamaki asked, angrily. His purple eyes narrowing, gazing over her form and position she was in.

"Nothing, really." she responded, smiling slightly.

"Enough! That was not _nothing _!" he grabbed her shoulders.

She stared back at him, her brown eyes calm, her face a little pale, "Kyouya-sempai, was showing me how defenseless I really was."

"Defenseless..."he sighed removing his hands from her shoulders, already missing the warmth. "You've had an eventful day...I should let you go to bed, good night."

Haruhi sat up, jumping off the bed, "No,"she cried, gripping onto his shirt. "Please...sempai I-" she squealed slightly as thunder roared loudly outside the windows.

"Haruhi."

"Uhh,"she stuttered opening the wardrobe, and began to crawl inside, "Never mind, I just realized I have something to do." she said as she shut the doors tightly shut.

Tamaki stood in front of the wardrobe, "Come on, Haruhi, there is nothing you can do in there...is it because of the thunder."

Haruhi did not respond. She pulled her knees close to her chest, shivering violently. It was she always did during a thunder storm, she would hide in a dark place alone and wait for it all to be over. She could hear Tamaki pulling on the handles.

"You always went through this alone didn't you?" he asked, pulling the doors open. Haruhi kept her gaze down, closing her eyes tightly. "You were brought up to not rely on anyone, even when all of us were there for you." He bent down closer to her, holding out his hand, "I promise Haruhi, that from now on you don't have to be alone. I will always be there to protect you and to just be there for you."

Haruhi looked up, her eyes wide as saucers. She heard the thunder and leapt towards him, wrapping her arms around him. Tamaki smiled softly, wrapping his own arms around her. Her small warm body felt perfect against his as he gently stroked her hair. He felt her shake and tried to coax her into calming down, "Shush, it's all right." he whispered, soothingly to her.

"Tamaki-sempai..."she whispered, whimpering slightly seeing lightening flash before her eyes. She buried her face in his shoulder, tightening her grip on his shirt.

Tamaki moved away somewhat from her, "Haruhi..."he whispered, cupping her chin forcing her to look up; her eyes remained shut, "Open them, and look at me."

Slowly, Haruhi opened her eyes, staring into Tamaki's purple eyes. He smiled down at her, stroking her cheeks. His facial features were soft and he looked adoringly down at her. "Beautiful." he breathed.

Haruhi felt the blood rush to her cheeks, "S-stop, talking like that." she ordered. Moving away from him but quickly lunged back onto him as thunder shook the room.

Tamaki laughed softly, cupping her chin again, tilting her head upwards. His face inches from hers, taking one hand in his, he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Haruhi took in a large breath of air when Tamaki's lips pressed against hers. The kiss was gentle and soft, his warm, moist lips gave her a feeling of comfort ness and yet a feeling of longing as she gripped his hand and his shirt. Her body cried for more as she deepened the kiss, moving closer to him.

Tamaki was surprised by her reaction and was even more surprised as she deepened the kiss. He smiled, knowing that tonight was the night he was going to show Haruhi what she really meant to him. He nibbled on her lower lip, causing her to cry out, then running his tongue over the swollen lip, gently forcing her to part lips and slowly moving his tongue. He instantly grabbed hold of her, pressing her even closer as he drank in the feeling she was causing him to feel.

Haruhi felt like she was drowning, drowning within a whirlpool of pleasure. Her body screamed for me, begging to be touched as her mind was all a haze. She moaned loudly, running a free hand through his golden locks, crying slightly feeling his tongue against hers. She felt herself being guided back to the bed where she was gently pushed onto her back as Tamaki laid onto of her.

Tamaki took in her small form as he dominated over her, he broke the kiss and went onto working her neck. Sucking and nipping, leaving red marks all over. Red marks that he made, showing the world that Haruhi was his, she was his world, his life, his everything.

"Nyah, Tamaki!" she cried, arching her body slightly wanting to feel the heat of his body. She gripped his hair, feeling heat surge through her body. She felt her chest tighten as the heat between her legs grew and her dress now felt like a confinement that she wished was removed.

Tamaki slowly removed the straps of her dress and unzipped her, removing the dress, kissing every new inch of exposed skin that she offered to him. Soon he only had her down to her bra and panties. He looked down at her admiring the beauty that laid before him. Haruhi began to realize that all he was doing was staring and blushed trying to cover herself up. Tamaki took her arms and brought them to her side, "Don't, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about." he whispered, kissing the collar of her neck.

Haruhi floated down the stream of pleasure as she removed Tamaki's shirt, stroking his hair chest, causing a shiver and moan to escape from the Prince's lips. She felt him remove her bra, gently kissing and kneading her chest, forcing her to bite her lip to stop her from screaming too loudly.

"Haruhi," he moaned feeling her hips press up against his. He wanted to take it slow but couldn't anymore as he removed her panties, causing her to squeal slightly. He laughed softly, trailing his hand down her stomach and in-between her legs. He was surprised on how wet she really was and gently inserted one finger into her. His eyes widened at how hot and tight she was. The way her muscles lovingly contracted around his finger and the whimpering sounds she made.

Haruhi could feel him insert one finger into her and then another. She felt a bit of pain but knew he was only doing it to prepare her. She cried loudly, which was muted by the thunder as he rubbed up against her clitoris. She could feel herself reach her pick, and complained loudly when Tamaki removed his fingers.

He laughed slightly, kissing her gently as he removed his shorts and boxers. He saw Haruhi's eyes widened seeing the size of him. He cupped her face and kissed her again, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." he whispered, "We can stop here."

Haruhi looked up at him and smiled, "Idiot."

Tamaki looked at her confused, "Uh.."

Haruhi smiled and giggled, showing the more girly side to her, "Take me,"she breathed in his ear.

Tamaki moaned, holding onto her hand, warning her of the pain, entering her slowly. He gently kissed away the tears and waited till she was ready to begin. She arched her hips begging for him to continue. He smiled and moved slowly. He loved the way she felt around him. She was so tight and her body moved in perfect unison with his.

"Tamaki!" she cried, arching her back, pressing herself closer against him. Loving the feeling of the body friction that had been created. Lightening illuminated the room, Haruhi's body glistened with sweat as she felt herself extremely close.

"Tamaki, I'm gonna...I'm gonna,"she panted, gripping onto him, crying loudly as she felt her muscles tighten around him, screaming loudly as her body shook violently from the climax. Tamaki came quickly after her, cumming deep inside of her, moaning her name.

He laid down next to her, slowly moving out of her, pulling her close.

"Haruhi." he whispered, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. Haruhi laid on his chest, her breathing slowly going back to its regular rhythm. "Tamaki..."she responded.

He stroked her hair, "I love you,"he breathed, wrapping his arms around her, cradling her.

Haruhi smiled, kissing him gently, before exchanging the same words back to him. Slowly, she closed her eyes, as the rumbling of the thunder sounded farther and farther away, "Thank you, my Prince." she whispered before falling asleep.

Tamaki smiled, "Good night, my princess and sleep dreams." he sighed, falling asleep as well.

In front of the door stood Kyouya, his hand still on the handle where it had been when he first wanted to go back to his room. Sighing, pushing his glasses up, he finally removed his hand. Taking one last look at the door he walked back down the dark hallway, thinking of his own Haruhi and the love that he had for her.

Fin

Well there you go! How did you find it? I'm personally quite proud of myself for this one. Well you can be judge of this work though Thanks for reading and I'm wondering if I should post a sequel or another what-if kinda thing. Tell me what you think!


	2. Another What If

First of all a huge THANK YOU to all the wonderful and positive reviews I had been receiving. I apologize on holding back so long for a sequel (what-if) but I just haven't been inspired to write. When I re-read all of your kind reviews I thought it was horrible of me not to post a sequel and from one reviewer (Miyoko) There might even be another what-if after this one . Hope you guys don't get tired of the lemoness.

A big thanks to

Miyoko

Keyda841

Kat-chan

xfantasygirlx

SakuraDrops93

kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho

papaygirl

Crys Wolf

Angel of Music's lost soul

Final Wish 522

H-Girl69

TheKeyToLight

And also to everyone who alerted this and added this to their favs .

Standing inside a porcelain filled bathroom stood Haruhi. Dabbing her face with a damp face cloth she felt her nausea vanishing. She sighed slightly, looking at her pale complexion in the mirror.

"Perhaps I should've have eaten so much,"she whispered to herself.

Wringing the towel dry she placed it back on the fine silver hook, unlocking the door she stepped out.

"What do we have here?"

Haruhi stopped and looked around the large room only find to someone sitting in the bay window chairs.

"Oh, Kyouya-sempai, I'm sorry I didn't recognize you." she said, bowing slightly.

For many it would've been difficult to recognize Kyouya at this moment. His hair was slightly parted back, not normal to his regular hair style and he wasn't wearing his glasses which showed off his seductive black eyes.

"You know it's rude to walk in without permission?"

Haruhi nodded,"I know I'm sorry."she bowed again.

Kyouya smirked in a slight seductive way. "You know you caused a lot of trouble today."

Haruhi nodded, "I know I'm sorry for worrying you sempai. I just did what I thought was right."

Kyouya stood up, walking towards her and then past her. "You didn't worry me. I just went through the trouble of sending our guests flowers expressing our apologies."

"I'll pay for the flowers then...Kyouya...what happened to the lights?"

Kyouya had suddenly closed the lights and had walked up behind her.

"You would never be able to afford those flowers."He whispered hotly in her ear. "But if you do wish to pay me back, you can pay me back with your body."

He then forcefully pushed her onto his bed, leaning over her.

"This is the difference between being a girl and boy. I can do whatever I want to you, even though you may resist in the beginning, you will eventually submit to me. That is one of our many differences."

Haruhi looked up at him with an innocent look. "But you wouldn't do anything to me, Kyouya, you wouldn't get any demerits for sleeping with me."

Kyouya looked at her slightly shocked, before getting off of her. Demerit points? He laughed to himself, pulling Haruhi up.

"Haruhi." He whispered, stroking her cheek. Haruhi looked up at him with her large brown eyes, clouded with a new sense of arousal, just a small touch and she already seemed to beginning for him. This wasn't like her at all.

"I don't care about the points."

He then pulled her gently towards her kissing her.

The kiss was soft and gentle, something that didn't represent Kyouya at all. Haruhi couldn't help but stiffen as his warm lips met hers. Her mind screamed for her to push away, to kick him to do something to get away but her body urged her to continue. Her body was the one she listened to.

He kissed her slow, deepening it as his hand glided down her back pulling her closer to him. Her small warm frame pressed up against hers.

Haruhi felt his tongue trail along her lips, demanding entrance which she replied to his demand. Gripping his shoulders she let out a small moan as her tongue began to play with his.

Kyouya smiled into the kiss, slowly unzipping the back of her dress; he felt her stiffen.

"Kyouya..."she whispered, her voice had a hint of nervousness to it.

"Don't worry." He kissed her neck gently, licking the sensitive spot at her collar bone. "We can stop anytime." He felt her relax again against him as he removed her of her dress, nipping and sucking on her neck.

Haruhi squirmed against his body, as she shyly began to stroke his chest. Her light fingers dancing along the firm skin, feeling the muscles contract as he inhaled.

Kyouya paused for a moment allowing her to explore his body as he stared down at hers. A tiny waist, a slight bust, to him the perfect figure. He growled internally as he cursed her for still having her undergarments on.

Haruhi was still mesmerized with Kyouya's body she didn't feel him unclip her bra with surprising expertise. Removing it to show her bare chest.

She then felt the cold air hit her chest; gasping she quickly covered her chest with her arms.

Kyouya would not stand for this as he forced her to move her arms, pinning her to the bed.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."He whispered bending down to take one nipple into his mouth sucking slightly.

Haruhi rolled her eyes back, "Kyouya..."she moaned, arching her body to his welcoming mouth. She felt the pressure within her stomach that had been growing for quite some time grow even more.

She cried loudly, gripping his hair as he grazed his teeth over the poor teased, flesh. Soon getting bored with one he assaulted the other one and Haruhi's reactions were repeated.

Kyouya's hands roamed over her body which felt like each inch of skin was aflame do to his touch.

He enjoyed her reactions and the way she submitted to him so easily, if this was a dream he did not want to wake up, ever. Slowly he removed her panties along with his own pants and boxers, tossing them into the awaiting pile of clothes on the floor.

This time Haruhi did not blush or try to cover herself up which Kyouya was grateful for.

"Kyouya, why?" she asked.

Kyouya froze and looked at her, "Why what?"

"Why me? Of all the beautiful girls, why me?"

Kyouya smiled kissing her lovingly. "Why? Because you, Haruhi, are the most beautiful girl I have seen. You are smart and never afraid to be who you are." He entwined his fingers with hers. "The moment I saw you I knew you had to be the one."

Haruhi just smiled, pressing herself closer against him, feeling his hardened member against her wet core. Her body screamed to be taken as she gripped his shoulders.

Kyouya did not need to be asked, kissing her gently, he slid inside of her.

She let out a small yelp of pain, as she felt the tears form.

Kyouya soothed her, apologizing for the pain, kissing her tears away. He waited patently for her to become adjusted to his size before continuing.

Haruhi moved her hips slightly, moaning loudly, "Kyouya!"

That was his cue. The rhythm was slow at first but the way she was begging for it he increased the speed. He hissed slightly feeling her claw at her back but to him it only increased the pleasure. He bent down nipping her neck as she held him close.

Her walls tightening around him, he increased the speed. With one last thrust he heard her cry out as he came deeply inside of her.

Slowly, Kyouya pulled out of her lying next to her. His body covered in a thin layer of sweat, his breathing erratic.

Haruhi nuzzled up against him, "That was...amazing." She breathed.

Smirking, he pulled her closer, kissing her on the forehead. "I agree." He said seriously.

Haruhi laughed slightly at his seriousness but soon cried out when she heard the thunder.

He stroked her hair, whispering soothing words to her, trying to calm her down. "I'm here, love. You're safe with me. The storm wont hurt you."

Haruhi relaxed closing her eyes but not for long for there was knock at the door.

"Kyouya, are you there? I need some sun cream, my burn is starting to hurt."

Well in my view, this was pretty bad but I really don't know what improve. Any who, I have decided to continue this and make it into a fic. I have already an outline for the story...sort of. But I need YOU the readers to decided which pairing should be the main one? Kyouya and Haruhi or Tamaki and Haruhi. Within your reviews please vote your pairing of choice and the one with the most votes that it the one I will take. My story line will work with both pairings


	3. Chapter 2

My deepest apologizes for taking so long to update. I was in big mess with school related issues along with work. So I hope this chapter is to you liking. Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews and I apologize with my miss spelling of "Senpai" thank you Ezri Candy for pointing it out .

Chapter Two

Walking down the deserted hallway, Haruhi was enthralled within another text book. Despite the lessons she had learned from her friends and the recent dream about her mother; she couldn't help but continue her goal that she had set out for herself.

Summer vacation had come and gone and she no longer wore her well fitted clothing and had her hair styled. Instead, she wore the male uniform the Host Club had purchased for her. It was still well fitted but to the untrained eye, which many girls had as they were being hosted by Haruhi, they assumed it was the feminine touch that mostly everyone in the Host Club had.

"Why are you two still following me?"

She asked, abruptly. Her pace had slowed down as she waited until the boys were right behind her.

Hikaru was the first to speak.

"Ne, Haruhi, already have your nose in a book?"

He asked, resting his chin on her shoulder as he peered over to see what she was reading.

Kaoru joined in, nuzzling her neck.

"You still have to tell us about your little one nighter with Kyouya."

Haruhi had no reaction to Kaoru's affection and decided not to respond to Hikaru's questions. She did stiffen immediately when Kaoru did mention 'one nighter'. Obviously she had not forgotten what had happened the night of the horrible thunderstorm.

The way her body was pressed up against Kyouya's. Their flesh molding together as one as they rocked together in perfect rhythm. His hot, wet kisses assaulting her baby flesh, as she mewled with every touch.

The way he held her hand as he entered for the first time and how he finished with her, lying on top of her. His sweaty brow resting on her right breast, listening together as their hearts slowly calmed down.

"Haruhi-chan! Hello?"

Haruhi shook her head, looking at the twins. She closed her book and stood, straight and tall at them. Her face held a serious expression which the twins were surprised to see.

"First, Hikaru, yes I do have my nose already in a book. Secondly, Kaoru, nothing happened with Kyouya-senpai and I. Stop getting this crazy idea and please can we just go to class, and Hikaru don't pass notes in today's history class."

She then quickly walked off, leaving the two twins dumbfounded and lost for words. Never had they ever seen Haruhi behave the way she just had. She always spoke in a harmonic, soothing voice on whatever subject, unless it related to Tamaki, which was understandable.

"Sorry your Majesty but she really isn't talking."

Hikaru spoke towards a large rolled up curtain. Haruhi obviously did not notice the pair of black shoes that were sticking out.

Tamaki stuck his head out. Messy blonde locks covered his visage as he glared at the twins.

"You two aren't trying hard enough! My little daughter was used by him!" He dramatically pointed down the hall indicating the classroom which Kyouya was currently in. He then held his hand to his face as over exaggerated tears flowed down his cheeks. "She's probably heartbroken by now."

The twins stared at him not sure how to react or what to say. True, the felt for their Lord but they also felt upset for themselves.

Ever since the night where Tamaki came running into their room, panting heavily. Uttering the words 'Haruhi, Kyouya and Bed' all in the same sentence they felt as if it was a personal blow to them. Especially Hikaru.

At first they thought Tamaki was over exaggerating and he just had happened to walk in at a bad time. They pointed out to Tamaki that Kyouya was still acting the same and nothing seemed to had happened. But, it was difficult to understand Kyouya since he always had an aura of coldness, blocking everyone from truly being able to read and understand him.

It was when they returned back to school, they began to have their doubts. Haruhi seemed more distant then them. She only seemed to be attended the Host Club to pay off her debt and she rarely spoke to any of them. She still had her cheerful attitude and little smart remarks here and there. The way she just acted, though, really got the twins questioning.

In unison they gave their Lord a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'm sorry my Lord but we should get going to class. We promise to keep an extra eye out for Haruhi. Ja ne"

Tamaki slumped down to the floor as he watched the twins enter their history class. He too had a class to go to but at this moment all he wanted to do was remain on the floor, staring mindless at things as he replayed the scene in his head.

_"Ne, Kyouya do you have any cream my burn still-"_

_Tamaki stared, wide-eyed at the display before him. Kyouya, wearing only his pants had Haruhi wrapped tightly in his arms. Her face was burred in the crook of his neck, her body shaking._

_Kyouya looked over to him and nodded to the nightstand where he kept his creams in the drawer. _

_Tamaki suddenly forgot about his burn and was unable to move._

_"What did you do to Haruhi?" He asked as he quickly ran to her._

_"Haruhi! Haruhi!" _

_He tried to pull her off of him but she wouldn't let go. He heard Kyouya hiss slightly as she dug her nails into his skin. _

_"Haruhi..."_

_"She's afraid of the thunder and lightening, idiot."_

_Kyouya stated._

_Tamaki looked at Haruhi, then the small pile of clothing at the foot of the bed. Kyouya's boxers and Haruhi's undergarments. He then turned his gaze to the bed, where the sheets were wrinkled almost beyond ironing and a slight musk hung in the air which he couldn't pinpoint what it was. _

_"What really happened here?" _

_He growled slightly._

_"Do I look that stupid?"_

_"T-Tamaki..."_

_Haruhi whispered, whimpering as another clash of thunder rang through the house._

_"N-nothing happened between us. Please, stop yelling."_

_Tamaki stiffened, still looking at her. The tears flowing down her cheeks and her body shaking was enough for him._

_"Gomen, Haruhi. Thanks for the cream Kyouya." He hissed, as if he was in utter defeat. He knew that Haruhi was too nice for her own good and wouldn't tell anyone if anyone else had done something bad to her._

_As he walked away, he made a silent promise. _

_'Haruhi, I will find out what really happened here tonight. Don't you worry, you wont need to hide it any longer.'_

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Tamaki looked up, staring directly at Kyouya.

"Kyouya..."

"Skipping class too, something bothering you?"

Kyouya still had this cold barrier around him that not even Tamaki's piercing gaze to shatter. He pushed his glasses towards his face, as he usually did when he began a conversation but he said nothing.

Tamaki got to him first.

"Tell me what did you do with Haruhi that night?"

Kyouya remained motionless, "I've told you already before, nothing. You know I don't get any merit points for sleeping with her."

Tamaki clenched his hands together. He knew he needed to keep his temper down. Seeing two Host Club members fighting would not be good for business. Instead he stood up, keeping a very safe distance from Kyouya.

"Maybe you don't care about the merit points anymore." He spat out, "Haruhi is a beautiful girl and perhaps being with her will just settle what ever you are missing."

Kyouya felt a little taken aback by all this. He knew the pressure that he had at home, being the youngest of the three boys, struggling to be the next successful heir to his father's business.

Shifting the small amount of books he had in his arms, he began to walk away.

"Class is going to let out soon and our guests will be expecting something special. Remember, don't be late this time."

Tamaki was unable to even get one syllable out before Kyouya was out of sight. He sighed in utter defeat as he dragged himself to the Host Club room.

Haruhi and the twins walked down the now cluttered hallway and to the room.

Haruhi had desperately tried to ignore the stares that the twins had been giving her all class and the many notes that came flying from both sides of her desk. All of them asking the same questions, which she politely replied 'None of your business.' She should've known from the moment she got herself into this mess there was no way that this could remain a secret. But so far, thanks to Kyouya's distance (which bothered her terrible) and Tamaki's dramatics, it was as if they were all acting out their roles from a soap opera.

Walking into the room, it was formally decorated as if it was a wedding. The twins knew this setting, for it was played out earlier this year but to Haruhi this was extremely foreign.

She saw Honey-Senpai jump up to Haruhi giving her a big hug.

"Haru-chan it's about time you got here. I love this setting! It's allot of fun." He jumped around excitedly. He was wearing a beautiful white kimono that had a cherry blossom pattern. It was quite large on him but it made him look simple adorable. His face was powdered white and the make up was done perfectly.

A perfect little bride, thought Haruhi smiling slightly. Just by hearing the theme she knew what she was in for. Probably each of the guests would act out a wedding scene with their favorite member. Which would leave them in awe and breathless, also probably by the looks of the kimono Honey-kun was wearing, it was being used as a simple advertisement. If the girls wanted they could probably purchase something similar, something only Kyouya would think of doing.

Honey was then followed by Mori who looked elegant in the male bridal style clothing that was picked out for him.

Haruhi was too busy looking at them two she didn't realize someone had touched her until she was being dragged off into the back room. She instantly turned around to find Kyouya in her face. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, as her heart began to beat a little faster.

"Hello, Kyouya-Senpai." She whispered feeling the heat emitting from his body. He was dressed in a simple black kimono but he hair was gelled a certain way and his eyes held a seductive gaze which she hoped, was only intended for her.

"Haruhi." He simple said.

He then went to the closest pulling out a baby blue kimono with larks printed on them. It seemed small in some areas that would bring out Haruhi's secret figure. As Haruhi ran her fingers over the fine material, she gasped. She felt as if she was stroking water. It felt so light and soft, she was afraid she was going to rip it.

"For you." Stated Kyouya.

Haruhi looked at him and smiled, nodded a thanks. She was still unable to speak. She grabbed the kimono gently and was about to go into the changing rooms, until Kyouya stopped her.

"Allow me."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "But Kyouya...everyone will see..."

Kyouya shook his head, "The guests have arrived, they will be too busy."

He then allowed his skilled hands to trail over Haruhi's body; to her heaving chest where he slowly unbuttoned her blazer, sliding it of with perfect grace.

He gently ran his hands over her clothed arms, sending electric waves of pleasure through her body. She allowed herself to slump onto Kyouya as he helped himself to a serving of Haruhi's beautiful skin. Kissing her neck softly, she could smell his sweet cologne that not even his customers would notice. His hot breath trailing over his neck, down to her sensitive spot on her collar bone.

"You still taste lovely." He breathed, unbuttoning her blouse.

Haruhi closed her eyes taking in the feeling. Her heart was beating at a fast race. Her breathing was now labored as she gripped onto the edge of the dressing table. At times she had to take small gasps because she had forgotten to breath.

Once her blouse was off, he made her turn around to face her. He smirked at what laid before him. He ran a soft, smooth hand through her locks as he pulled her into a deep kiss. He held her close, stroking the curve of her back, sucking the nectar from her lips. He then slowly moved away.

Haruhi whimpered, clinging onto him.

"No."

She murmured. Her lips still tingled from the kiss, it had been so long since she had been this intimate with him and she was only realizing the horrible side-effects. Her body ached with need for him, as she tried to keep a strong composure.

Kyouya smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"I told you this was going to be difficult. It's not like I don't want more of this."

He glared towards the room where the guests awaited him

Haruhi nodded as she remembered that morning after her night with Kyouya.

_Haruhi rubbed her eyes awake as she felt the sun's warm rays on her bare body. She snuggled closer to the warmth that laid next to her._

_She was able to catch a glimpse at the time and realized that Kyouya would defiantly not be up this early in the morning. So, closing her eyes she tried to get back to sleep. But failed._

_Instead, she quietly sat up, a sheet over her upper half as she got a better look at Kyouya. She didn't want to describe him as peaceful looking because with Kyouya, peaceful did not suite him. Instead she used 'content'. His facial features had a soft expression to them and he was breathing at a calm pace. She smiled as she gently moved a strand of hair from his face. His dark lashes (which she never noticed before) fluttered slightly but they did not open._

_Pulling her knees to her chest; she began to replay what had happened the night before. She could not explain why so easily accepted herself to be drawn by Kyouya. The way she will fully submitted herself to him, but truthfully, she didn't regret it._

_Kyouya showed her a side of him which no one ever saw. She felt special in a way. He knew that there was no points with sleeping with her but in her view, he looked beyond that and the way he held her after their second session of love making, she felt his love in some strange way._

_"What are you doing up so early?"_

_Haruhi broke out of her trance as she looked down at Kyouya, who had his eyes partially opened. _

_She laid back down, kissing him gently on the nose._

_"Thinking." She responded. _

_Kyouya smiled warmly at her, a smile that would be embedded in her memory for ever. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her close._

_"Sleep well?"_

_Haruhi nodded, she sighed gaily into his chest. Stroking his bare shoulders, she kissed the naked skin before her, feeling him shudder._

_"Not now Haruhi."_

_He listened to the footsteps that were coming from the hall. From the sound it was no doubt the twins._

_He kissed her deeply, never wishing to let her go but he knew they had to separate and soon._

_Haruhi looked at him sadly, she didn't need him to tell her. The kiss explained it all._

_"Kyouya...was this...was this a one-"_

_Kyouya kissed her, interrupting her. He pulled away shaking his head._

_"No."_

_Was all he said._

_Haruhi smiled, hugging him tightly. Moaning slightly at their warm bodies coming into contact. She stroked his soft hair, kissed his beautiful face and neck. All this time remaining close to him. _

_"School is going to be difficult. Do not forgot that you are still seen as a male." Kyouya unfortunately reminded her._

_Haruhi nodded once again, as he felt him move away from her. He gently gave her her clothing as he put on his boxers and pants._

_Haruhi knew that her fantasy world had disappeared and she had to be faced with reality again. She wanted to scream out to everyone on how she felt about Kyouya but she knew that, now, it was not possible, perhaps never. _

_Kyouya, leaned over kissing her on the forehead. He didn't tell her he loved her. That word had yet to be exchanged between them but she knew it had to be there. He smiled, pushing his glasses closer to his face._

_"I'll see you at breakfast."_

_And he was out._

Kyouya had finally finished the final touches on Haruhi's outfit. Her hair was styled in a formal manner and she was given new hair ornaments which he mentioned she could keep. She felt a little uncomfortable about all these gifts but she knew there was no point in arguing.

Commenting on how beautiful she looked, he gently pushed her out the door. Giving her hand a quick squeeze, he allowed her to enter back into her role of being a male.

As he heard the girls squeal and immediately comment on how beautiful and feminine Haruhi look, he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt and desire.

He wished he was able to parade Haruhi around with him, to show everyone how special she was. They came from different classes, though. These sort of things were a silent taboo which they had both broken but to him it was worth it more than anything.

As he too walked out to greet his guests, he saw Haruhi flash a quick wink at him as he settled down and put on his character mask. And as his usual guests surrounded him, just knowing that Haruhi was in the room, entertaining his guests was going to be on of the most difficult things he was ever faced with...that and his secret love for Haruhi.

Well that is the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like how it is going. Thank you so much once again for all the wonderful reviews. I will try to update within the next week or so. Thank you all for your patients and I hope you enjoy how it is going so far. I know that there isn't much of a plot yet but I thought I would give you all a nice little introduction to their relationship. And to the Haruhi Tamaki fans don't worry I haven't forgotten about you.


End file.
